As flat-screen monitors, there are liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, and the like, and as for the sizes of these devices, up to a 50-inch class is mass-produced. Further, in order to make a large screen exceeding 100 inches, a multi-screen display device which performs display by arranging a plurality of display devices is adopted. For example, if 50-inch display devices are arranged with two vertically and two horizontally, a large screen display device of 100 inches can be constituted.
As a fixture which fixes such a display device, for example, an installation device of a display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-147646 is known.
The installation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-147646 has a display section mounting fitting fixed to the rear surface of the display device, a locking member which supports the display section mounting fitting, and a hanging member which hangs the locking member through a cylindrical fitting so as to be able to freely turn, and the display device is fixed and held with respect to the hanging member by the display section mounting fitting, the locking member, and the cylindrical fitting.